Transformers Heroes Lio Convoy
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Here is Lio Convoy from father to be to new daddy.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 a father to be

Lio Convoy leader of the Maximals was happy he had a wife and a nice home. Nothing could make him any happier except maybe a child. He always wanted to be a dad. One day he decide to talk to his wife Lionia about having a child.

Lionia smiled when he told her it might be a good idea to start a family. "Don't worry that's already underway." Lionia said placing a hand on her middle.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I got a call from the doctor today and the results of my blood test came in. I'm pregnant we're going to have a sparkling." She told him.

"This is wonderful this is marvelous!" He said kissing her.

He was going to be a father! It was great he was going to be happy with his new son or daughter. Lionia was lying down Lio Convoy sat next to her and he spoke softly to the unborn child. "Hello Junior, this daddy." Lio Convoy whispered to the unborn child.

"Honey the sparkling can't hear yet I'm only three months." Lionia said laughing.

"Three months that means we have 7 months to get ready. I have to make the nursery." Lio Convoy said.

"I've already started on the blanket." Lionia said.

"Great," Lio Convoy said. "What theme should the nursery be?" He asked.

"Jungle, since the blanket has a family of lions on it." Lionia said.

"I like that idea." Lio Convoy said.

The next day Lio Convoy and Lionia picked one of their empty rooms to be there child's room. Lio Convoy and Lionia picked out a crib, a mobile, a changing table, and a toy box. Lio Convoy got paint and jungle animal details. The nursery was coming together nicely.

A couple months later. Lionia's belly has grown she was 5 months pregnant her sparkling was going to come in few months.

Lio Convoy loved speaking to the unborn child kept on calling the child junior. His wife told him they didn't know if it was boy or girl but they were going to find out soon.

Today Lionia was having a check up. Santon was doing an ultrasound. Lio Convoy was amazed there was little life inside his wife that they created together.

Santon must have liked what hew saw because he kept saying good. "Do you two want to know what you are going to have?" he asked them.

"Yes tell us." Lionia said.

"I want to know." Lio Convoy said.

Santon looked closely. "Okay I'm trying to see. Unborn sparklings don't cooperate." Santon said. "Ah here we are. I can you what it is." Santon said.

"Well then what is it?" Lio Convoy asked.

"Congratulations it's a boy." Santon said.

"We are going to have a son." Lionia said.

"Yes he will grow up to be a fine mech," Lio Convoy said.

He handed them the ultrasound photo. "This will look great in the baby book." Lionia said.

"It will," Lio Convoy said. Lio Convoy held it and touched the small hand in the picture.

They called there parents and told them the good news.

A few months later. Lionia is 8 months pregnant. She has finished the blanket.

Lio Convoy has finished the nursery the baby shower went great. Now all they had to do was get the last remaining things and wait for the arrival of their son in 2 months.

Now 9 months pregnant they had a baby shower. The banner said 'It's a boy!' The grandparents to be came. There was many gifts for the sparkling. Clothes and toys an many other things.

"I can't wait to meet my son." Lio Convoy said.

"Neither can I." Lionia said.

2 months later. Lionia was sleeping next to her husband Lio Convoy. She was going to have her baby any day now. Lionia woke up in pain. It was time. She shook her husband awake. "Honey the sparkling is coming!" She said.

Lio Convoy jumped up. He grabbed the bag and keys then helped his wife to the car. He drove to the Hospital as fast as he could. They arrived at hospital and Lionia was in bed and hooked up to a fetal monitor.

Santon a family friend was monitoring it he was going to deliver the baby is doctor of many practices but he's thinking about becoming a pediatrician because he loves kids and he wants to help them. Maybe he can even work at children's hospital, but right now he a sparkling to deliver.

It had been hours. "Okay Lionia are you ready it's time to bring this child into the world." Santon said. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Lionia nodded sweat was covering her face. She looked and Lio Convoy and smiled at him. "I can't believe this is happening." she said.

"We are going to be parents tonight." Lio Convoy said.

"Okay, now 1,2,3 push!" Santon said.

Lionia screamed and squeezed Lio Convoy's hand.

Then they heard something. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" It was a sparkling cry. They looked in Santon's arms and there was little boy sparkling being cradled ever so gently. He placed the child in the mother's arms.

"He's very healthy." Santon said after giving him a check up. Then he put Lio Junior in a diaper and wrapped him up in a blanket. A soft blue hat with a star on it. Then hand him back to Lionia.

"You know maybe we should name him Lio Junior he looks like you if you were brown and you kept calling him junior before he was born. So I think Lio Junior would be perfect." Lionia said.

"I think so too Lio Junior it is." Lio Convoy said. He held his son. "Hi Lio Junior I'm your daddy." Lio Convoy said and kissed his son's head.

Lio Junior yawned. He looked at his father with his big, innocent, and sweet optics. Lio Junior stole Lio Convoy's spark. Lio Junior had his father wrapped around his finger. Lio Convoy brought his finger close to the child. Which Lio Junior grasped in his tiny hand.

"Thank you Santon for your help." Lio Convoy said.

"My pleasure." Santon said.

Soon Lio Junior was going to go home. Lio Convoy was very happy.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 new daddy

Lio Convoy and Lionia were bringing home their new child a boy sparkling named Lio Junior. Lio Junior was sleeping he opened his optics when they arrived at the house. Lionia smiled and Lio Convoy opened the door. Lionia smiled at her son and held him close.

"Look Lio Junior this where you're going to grow up." She said.

The family was very happy. They sat down on the couch. Lio Junior began to cry. "Lio Convoy can you pop a bottle in the microwave?" Lionia asked.

"On it," Lio Convoy said. He came back a while later. He tested on his wrist. "Perfect." he said then he handed to Lionia.

Lionia began to feed Lio Junior he was suckling the bottle. Then he finished about a third before turning his head away. Then he began to cry. Lionia then burped him.

They put Lio Junior his bassinet in their room. Lio Junior went right to sleep. He was a sparkling and he needed to sleep a lot.

Lionia and Lio Convoy and Lionia soon had sleepless nights. Lio Junior would wake them up at night with his crying. They had to get up to see why he was crying. Sometimes it was to be feed, others he needed a new diaper and others he had to burped. But time went on.

Lio Junior is 4 months old. Tonight he had an audio ache and kept on crying. Lio Convoy took him into his arms. He was trying to calm him down while Lionia looked for the sparkling painkiller medicine. Lionia found it and they had Lio Junior take it.

Lio Junior was still fussing. Lio Convoy walked around the house rocking him trying to get the child to go back to sleep. It took about 2 hours but it finally it paid off. Lio Junior went back to peaceful sleep.

Now Lio Junior was 8 months old. He was on the ground looking around.

Lionia and Lio Convoy were looking at him. Lio Junior was trying to get on his hands and knees. Once on them he began to rock back and forth. He regained his balance and began to move across the floor.

"He's crawling! Honey get the camera!" Lionia said. Lio Convoy got the camera and they made home movies and Lio Junior was the star.

3 months later. Lio Junior is 11 months old and Lio Convoy was taking care of him by himself. Santon was Bring his 11 month old son Tusker to play with Lio Junior.

There was a knock on the door. It was Santon. Santon put Tusker on the floor with Lio Junior. The two of them started to play with their toys.

Lio Junior began to cry. Lio Convoy got out his teething ring. He hand it to Lio Junior who began to bite on it.

The play date went on for a while. Then Santon had to take Tusker home. Lio Junior had fall asleep.

Today is May 24th is Lio Junior's 1st birthday. "Happy first birthday Lio Junior." Lionia said.

"Happy birthday son!" Lio Convoy said. Lio Junior was eating his birthday cake by stuffing it into his mouth with his hands. Lio Convoy was video taping it. Lio Junior was getting messy.

They decided they better clean him up before the presents. Once he was all clean it was time for presents.

Lio Convoy and Lionia helped him open them.

Lio Junior preferred the wrapping paper and bows to anything else that is until he got the birthday present from mom and dad. A plush anteater Lio Junior hugged it right away forgetting about the bows and wrapping paper.

A few weeks later Lio Junior was learning how to walk. He almost had it. At first it was few steps from Lionia to Lio Convoy. Now he was toddling all over the place. Today Lio Junior looked at Lio Convoy and said. "Dada."

"His first word!" Lionia and Lio Convoy said at the same time. They were so proud.

Lio Junior reached for Lio Convoy. Lio Convoy picked up his son. He kissed his son on top of his head. "I love you son." he told him.

Lio Convoy was happy he had his wife and son. He was so grateful to have his family. He couldn't wait to see how much more his son would grow.


End file.
